Roto
by Zeny-Zea
Summary: Todos tienen uno o dos pequeños secretos. Uno o dos objetos preciados, uno o dos recuerdos dolorosos. Todos tienen interrogantes en su vida, todos pueden tener una o dos inseguridades. Todos temen alguna vez en sus vidas, todos se sienten solos en algún lugar de su corazón.


Todos tienen uno o dos pequeños secretos. Uno o dos objetos preciados, uno o dos recuerdos dolorosos. Todos tienen interrogantes en su vida, todos pueden tener una o dos inseguridades. Todos temen alguna vez en sus vidas, todos se sienten solos en algún lugar de su corazón.

Por eso, cuando el secreto que se quiere ocultar no puede ser reprimido, cuando el objeto preciado se vuelve un recuerdo distante y doloroso, cuando los interrogantes se resuelven y cuando las inseguridades se hacen mayores cada vez que las observas, cuando el miedo vuelve otra vez y la soledad se vuelve a apoderar de ese lugar en tu corazón... Te quiebras. En miles de trozos, en miles de pedazos que nunca se podrán regenerar, o siquiera intentar volver a juntar.

Por esa misma razón, existen las noches oscuras y solitarias. En dónde el único acompañamiento es la luz de la luna, en dónde nadie más que las estrellas son los que te juzgan por no ser tan fuerte como aparentas ser. En dónde nadie te va a señalar con el dedo por no haber asimilado la realidad, por no haber aceptado que aún no quieres dejar de vivir en ese mundo de mentiras que, alguna vez, los adultos crean para que la inocencia de los niños pequeños no se dañen, como saben que alguna vez harán.

Y es en esas pequeñas noches, en las que él se quiebra. En las que deja salir todos sus secretos, sentimientos que no quiere sacar a la luz del día, porque aún no puede aceptar que no es quien aparenta ser. Esas son las noches en las que llora, en la soledad y la amargura que le produce no estar a tu lado. Las lágrimas recorren su rostro, sus ojos se vuelven rojos y se siente frustrado, por no haber hecho nada en el momento en el que te fuiste para siempre.

Esos momentos en los que la rabia vuelve a su mente, pero a la vez vuelve el miedo. El miedo de que sea real, de que tu voz se haya desvanecido y de que tu tacto ya no sea cálido. Y mira alrededor de su habitación, hasta que encuentra aquella marioneta, abandonada entre el polvo y la oscuridad. La acerca a sí mismo, y la abraza. Y te recuerda. Recuerda tu sonrisa, tu gentileza, tu amabilidad, tus ganas de vivir y salir adelante aún en ese mundo tan cruel, recuerda cuando os conocisteis, y más lágrimas son las que bajan sin cesar por sus mejillas.

Sus temores vuelven, y se siente inseguro sin ti a su lado. Piensa que no podrá hacerlo bien sin ti, que ya no podrá seguir adelante. Porque él sabe que ya no volverá a ser quién era. Y no quiere, se rehúsa a dejar que no perdure el chico que conociste en tus memorias. Porque antes era un chico fuerte, y ahora se ha vuelto débil, se ha vuelto tan débil, que llora a escondidas, en la oscuridad en la que la noche sumerge su habitación.

Y es allí, en dónde siente un dolor en su pecho. Agujas parecen haber perforado una y mil veces su corazón, no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan de nuevo por sus finas mejillas. Se agarra con fuerza el pecho, no quiere sentir esto. Duele, duele mucho. Sus sollozos ahogados son lo único que se oye. Por eso él no quería conocer el amor, por esa misma razón él no quería conocer la amistad, siquiera el compañerismo. Porque entonces no estaría solo, y cuando lo volviera a estar, descubriría el verdadero dolor de la soledad.

En este momento, él está quebrado. En miles de pedazos, que no se pueden volver a juntar. Te lamentas, lloras a su lado, pero él no puede verte. Sólo eres un espíritu quebrado. Como todos, tu sientes la necesidad de volver a la vida. Son muchos los que piden ese deseo.

Él llora en su cama, con sus puños cerrados, llenos de frustración, con una marioneta en brazos. Se parece a ti. Sus lágrimas son saladas, sus ojos están rojos y sabe que es débil. Él sabe que está _roto_.

 _"- Hey, ¿Estás solo? - le preguntaste con una sonrisa._

 _\- No - su tono frío te causó escalofríos, pero insististe._

 _\- Claro que sí - por algo te llamaban testaruda, te dijiste a tí misma._

 _\- Mis padres salieron a una misión, volverán pronto - te habló con una voz monótona, sin sentimiento alguno en ella._

 _\- Por el momento, ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo? - le dedicaste una sonrisa, querías ser amiga de ese chico._

 _Él te miró sorprendido. Pero asintió con la cabeza. Tu sonreíste y empezaste a hacer castillos de arena a su lado. Pasaste toda la tarde con él, y para cuando te diste cuenta, ya era el atardecer. Te llevó a un acantilado. Las vistas te maravillaron, sonreíste y empezaste a tararear una canción._

 _\- Dime, ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? - le preguntaste rato después._

 _\- ¿Amigos? - dijo algo tímido, para después darte una mirada rápida - Claro - susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharas._

 _\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntaste._

 _\- Akasuna no Sasori - te respondió, con una diminuta sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas"_


End file.
